Summer
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Aku tau aku tidak akan bisa lari darimu.. meskipun aku tidak tau kenapa Tuhan membuatku terlalu mencintaimu. bahkan disaat kau memiliki orang lain dihatimu. musim ketiga dari kisah-summer


**Karma tersenyum..ia hanya butuh tersenyum saat hatinya justru tersayat.. perih..**

 **Hei, percayakah bahwa menjauhimu bukanlah tanda aku membencimu? Hanya saja.. waktu tak pernah memberitahuku kapan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. lagi.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui**

 **Summer by: Amaya Kuruta**

 **WARNING:**

 **Mengandung OOC, Typo berlebihan dan bawang ( mungkin). Angst!karma. Really long.. looooooong oneshoot!**

Karma menatap rintik hujan dengan hati tak kunjung reda dari rasa gelisah. Ia tau ia sangat kekanakan memberikan sahabat birunya pilihan. Ya, Nagisa Shiota yang ia sadari sudah membuat seorang Akabane Karma jatuh hati, harus memilih satu diantara dua. Karma, atau Asano. Karma tau ia sangat dekat dengan Nagisa melebihi Asano. Tapi Karma juga melihat kilat itu dimata Nagisa. disela kebingungan, Karma tau ia melihatnya. Kilat yang sama yang selalu nampak dimata Karma jika ia memikirkan Nagisa. sayangnya Karma melihat itu dimata Nagisa saat sahabat birunya itu bercerita atau menatap Asano Gakushuu. Jam diruang keluarga berdentang nyaring. Menunjukkan sudah pukul sembilan malam. Karma tersenyum.. ia tau, Nagisa tak memilihnya.

 **Season C- Summer**

Nagisa terengah menatap rumah besar didepannya. ia ingat bagaimana Nakamura menyadarkan Nagisa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan disini dia berdiri. Ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

 _"Nagisa.. batas waktu sampai jam Sembilan. Datanglah kepada siapapun yang kau pilih."_

Ya! Nagisa sudah memilih. Meskipun ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, ia tetap memilih. Ia melangkah dan membunyikan bel rumah itu. menunggu respon, Nagisa melirik arlojinya. Jam Sembilan minus sepuluh menit. Ia tidak terlambat! Pintu rumah dibuka dan Nagisa tersenyum. Sedang didepannya, Asano Gakushuu tercengang tak percaya!

 **Season C- Summer**

Pagi itu Akabane Karma terbangun dengan wajah kusut. Ia berjalan gontai kekamar mandi. Ia tau sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Sejak kapan Akabane Karma bangun sepagi itu? Karma menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Kemudian bibirnya tertarik lemah. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengan Nagisa. tapi ia tak ingin membuat surai biru itu menganggap dirinya dibenci oleh Karma. Tidak, Karma memang sadis tapi ia tak sejahat itu. akhirnya dengan paksaan dari otaknya, Karma melakukan kegiatan paginya dengan cepat. Kemudian setelah memastikan rumah besarnya terkunci, ia segera berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Ah, Karma-kun.. kau pagi hari ini." Karma menoleh untuk menemukan seorang tetangganya – yang sungguh sangat baik padanya- tengah berjalan dengan sebuah tali ditangannya. Karma tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Ishida-san." Karma mengangguk dan kemudian membungkuk " Dan chidle.. kau bertambah besar sekarang." sapanya. Chidle hanya menggoyangkan buntutnya dan menyahut dengan suara guk nya.

"hahaha.. dia tak berhenti makan sejak anakku datang membawa makanan untuk anjing merek terbaru." Ishida tertawa renyah. " Dan kau membuatku terdengar muda, Karma-kun.. biasanya kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu." ujar Ishida. Karma tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau kau sebegitu inginnya kupanggil Obaa-san." Jawab Karma. Ishida tersenyum kemudian mengusap lembut kepala merah Karma.

"Tentu saja! Kau masih cucu yang nakal!" ujarnya. Karma kembali tertawa. Ishida Shizu adalah tetangga Karma yang sudah ada sejak Karma masih didalam kandungan. Dan sempat mengasuh Karma sejak ibunya meninggal.

"Nah, aku tau kau masih merindukanku. Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Pamit Karma. Kemudian ia berlalu

"Oh, pergilah! Dan pulang sekolah nanti, mampirlah kerumah! Aku berencana membuat cake strawberry!" teriak Ishida. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Setidaknya pagi itu sempurna. Ia akan datang lebih awal dari Nagisa dan tidak harus menyapanya lebih dulu. Karma tau tindakannya ini sangat.. pengecut. Tapi banyak orang yang tidak mengerti saat-saat sulit macam ini. jadi, Karma memutuskan untuk bersikap.. biasa saja. Ya, sangat biasa. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ia bisa melakukannya.

 **Season C- Summer**

Nagisa terengah menaiki anak tangga menuju kelas 3-E. ia mengutuk Asano yang menahannya saat hendak pergi ke kelas 3-E tadi. Asano memberinya ciuman selamat pagi dan menahan tangannya sampai keempat teman dekatnya datang dan mulai memasang wajah aneh saat melihat adegan didepan mata. Nagisa tersenyum kecil dan memerah. Kemudian ia melihat gedung sekolahnya yang amat ia cintai. Ia berjalan santai dan tercenung saat dari luar ia bisa melihat kebalik jendela: Akabane Karma tengah duduk dibangkunya dengan mata tertuju pada buku dimejanya. Oh, Nagisa melupakannya! Sungguh, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Nagisa sukses memperlambat gerakannya. Ia tak tau apa ia bisa menghadapi Karma seperti biasanya? Bagaimana jika Karma marah padanya? Bagaimana jika Karma tak mau lagi berteman dengannya? Nagisa mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya. Ia tau ini akan sulit tapi.. ia harus menghadapi Akabane karma. Mau atau tidak mau. Maka dengan mantap Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya. Menahan teriakan warning dikepalanya. Ia merasa jantungnya berulah saat tangannya menyentuh pintu kelas didepannya. kemudian dengan satu helaan nafas, Nagisa menggesernya. Disana, dibangkunya, nampak Karma yang masih asyik dengan bukunya. Tak terlihat terganggu sedikitpun dengan kedatangan Nagisa.

"Ka-karma-kun.. selamat pagi." Nagisa berusaha menyapanya. Namun Karma masih saja focus dengan buku dimeja. Nagisa mengernyit. Jadi dia dijauhi sekarang? Nagisa berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya. Ia tau inilah resikonya. Namun kemudian ia mematung saat mendengar Karma bersenandung pelan. Tangannya mengetuk meja. Nagisa menoleh dan memperhatikan makhluq merah itu lebih seksama. Rambut merah seperti biasanya. Mata tajam bermanik kuning pucat dan headset ditelinganya.. tunggu! Nagisa mengerjap. Jadi, Karma tak membalas salamnya karena ia memang tak mendengar atau karena ia tak mau? Nagisa mengambil nafas dan mencoba sekali lagi. Kali ini ia bertekad untuk lebih keras.

"Karma-kun, selamat pagi!" sapanya. Karma menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Karma terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia tersenyum santai seperti biasanya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Nagisa." Jawabnya. Nagisa yang sudah berkeringat dingin mengerjap bingung. Jadi, Karma tidak marah padanya? Karma memaafkannya? Mereka masih berteman bukan? Nagisa menghela nafas lega.

"Kau asyik sekali. Buku apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma melepas headsetnya dan mematikan music dari handphonenya.

"Beberapa buku dari perpustakaan ayahku." Jawabnya. Nagisa hanya ber-oh ria lalu memutuskan untuk duduk. Ia belum yakin..

"Ne, Karma-kun.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa tak apa jika saat pelajaran P.E nanti kita berkelompok?" Tanya Nagisa ragu. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Nagisa tersenyum. Ya, Nagisa tau bahwa Karma tidak marah padanya.

 **Season C- Summer**

"Hhh.. bagaimana kita bisa mengambil bendera tim D?" Sugino mengeluh dari balik semak. Pelajaran P.E kali ini, mereka bermain rebut bendera. Tentu saja mereka harus saling membunuh satu sama lain dengan tinta berbagai warna yang melambangkan warna kelompok. Karma dan kelompoknya mendapat warna ungu.

"Hmm.. Kurasa kita tak bisa keluar dari sini. Kalau Hayami-san melihat kita, tamat sudah!" gumam Kayano khawatir. Nagisa melirik Karma yang nampak terdiam dengan punggung menempel di salah satu batang pohon. Ia penasaran kenapa sahabat merahnya ini tak menuangkan ide dikepalanya yang brilliant itu. Nagisa memang tak tau. Tapi, Karma selalu punya rencana licik kan?

"Kalau begini terus kita bisa kalah.." Suara Okuda terdengar mencicit. Karma melipat tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. dengarkan aku." Nagisa tersenyum. Ternyata Karma masih sama.

"Sugino, aku yang akan menjaga benderanya. Okuda-san.. kau bawa bom asapmu?" Tanya Karma. Okuda mengangguk.

"sempurna. Sugino, lemparkan bom ini tepat kearah mereka. Lalu saat mereka sibuk beradaptasi dengan asap, Nagisa akan membunuh Hayami. Kau bisa?" tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Lalu, Kanzaki dan Kayano.." Karma mengeluarkan pisau dengan tinta ungunya. " Habisi mereka dan ambil benderanya."

 **Season C- Summer**

Para murid duduk di lapangan dengan nafas terengah. Permainan barusan memang melelahkan. Bahkan Terasaka dan Muramatsu harus menjadi umpan- Hazama yang merekomendasikan- di kelompok Nakamura dengan menyelam didalam air.

"Tapi kurasa barusan itu game yang sangat seru!" Yada berseru riang.

"Um! Aku tidak menyangka Hinata akan dikalahkan oleh Kanzaki." Ucap Kurahashi.

"ah.. itu hanya kebetulan saja." Kanzaki berusaha merendah.

"Haah.. pada akhirnya meskipun sniper handal kelas 3-E di kelompokku, tim ungu tetap menang." Keluh Okajima.

"Tentu saja, Okajima.. Nagisa ada disana. Ingat, dia pembunuh terbaik dikelas." Ujar Isogai. Nagisa tertawa.

"Tidak juga, Isogai. Kalau bukan karena ide dari Karma-kun, mungkin kami sudah kalah." Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Hee.. jadi kau otaknya ya, Karma? Kau licik sekali ya!" Maehara berusaha berkomentar. Karma hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Bukankah harusnya ia membanggakan diri atau meledek? Karma bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ne, Isogai.. katakan pada koro sensei, aku lelah. Jadi jangan cari aku." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Tapi kau mau kemana?" Tanya Isogai.

"UKS." Jawabnya. Semua terdiam. Akabane Karma bilang dia akan membolos di UKS? Iblis merah itu memang sedang tidak enak badan atau memang berniat membolos di UKS?

"Karma-kun.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambangkan ok dengan mempertemukan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

 **Season C- Summer**

 _Karma berlari melewati beberapa bayangan hitam yang terus berseru disekitarnya. Ia memaksakan langkahnya meski kakinya terasa lumpuh. Ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diserukan oleh bayangan itu. tapi ia tau bahwa mereka semua tengah memanggilnya monster._

"TENG..TENG.." Karma tersentak dan membuka matanya. Setelah membiasakan diri dengan bias menyilaukan dari jendela disamping kanannya, Karma bangkit dan bersandar di dinding kasur. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Karma-kun?" Karma menoleh dan mendapati Koro sensei sudah ada didepannya.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Koro sensei. Karma menggeleng. Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan melewati guru guritanya tanpa satu katapun.

"Karma-kun, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Perlu kuantar kau pulang?" Tawar Koro sensei. Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap guru guritanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Koro sensei menatap pintu tidak percaya. Apa Akabane Karma baru saja membungkuk sopan kepadanya? Karma berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas 3-E terbuka.

"Ah, Karma-kun!" Karma menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa tengah memegang tasnya dan tas milik Karma.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas dan meraih tas dari tangan Nagisa. kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Um. Terimakasih." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Nagisa. Nagisa dengan cepat menyusul langkah Karma. Karma menatap lurus jalan didepannya. Nagisa berulangkali melirik sahabat merahnya. Berjalan dalam keheningan sangat tidak biasa bagi keduanya. Nagisa hanya bisa menatap Karma khawatir. Sedangkan Karma sendiri? Jujur saja ia ingin segera sampai dirumah besar miliknya itu. atau kemanapun! Ia ingin segera terbebas dari bayang helai biru disampingnya. Mereka sampai di jalan utama kompleks sekolah kunugigaoka. Dan masih tak satu katapun yang terucap. Nagisa baru saja memutuskan untuk mengajak Karma berbicara saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Nagisa!" Asano Gakushuu berlari kearahnya. Nagisa tersenyum lebar. Karma tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui hal itu. dan ia memilih untuk tetap melangkah meskipun sahabatnya itu berhenti melangkah.

"Asano-kun? Kukira kau ada rapat hari ini." Ujar Nagisa.

"Yah.. rapat masih akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Kau akan pulang tanpa menungguku?" Tanya Asano. Nagisa mengangguk dan tersenyum menyesal.

"Um. Ibuku akan sangat tidak suka jika aku pulang terlambat." Jawabnya. Asano tersenyum dan memeluk Nagisa.

"A-asano-kun.. "

"Nah, pulanglah dengan selamat." Ujar Asano sembari melepas pelukannya. Nagisa mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat Asano kembali menuju teman-temannya. Nagisa menoleh hanya untuk menemukan surai merah milik Karma sudah berada diluar pagar sekolah.

"Karma-kun! Tunggu!" Nagisa sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah melupakan fakta bahwa Karma bersamanya tadi. Ia berlari berusaha menyusul langkah milik Karma.

 **Season C- Summer**

Karma terdiam didalam kamarnya. Rumah besar itu gelap. Karma membiarkannya gelap. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika harus ada pencuri yang masuk atau perampok sekalipun. Toh semua barang dirumah itu bukan miliknya. Dia hanya seorang penjaga rumah besar yang diberi haq untuk menggunakan semua yang ada didalam sana. Karma meraih sebuah kotak kecil didalam laci mejanya dan membuka kotak itu perlahan. Berbagai barang tersimpan rapi disana. Kemudian ia meraih sebuah foto dengan gambar seorang wanita berambut merah tengah menggendong bayi mungil dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Karma tersenyum melihat gambar itu. kemudian seakan teringat sesuatu, ia bangkit dan meraih jaketnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas memakai sepatunya. Karma membuka pintunya dan menatap taburan bintang diatas.

"sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu." Karma tersenyum dan segera berlari meninggalkan rumah megah dibelakangnya.

 **Season C- Summer**

Nagisa tengah asyik memakan cakenya dan mendengarkan cerita sugino saat matanya menangkap siluet merah yang tak asing baginya. Matanya menyipit untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

"ng? Nagisa, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Nakamura. Malam itu, Nagisa dan beberapa temannya tengah sepakat untuk belajar bersama di café tempat Isogai bekerja.

"Eh? Itu.. Karma-kun..bukan?" Jawab Nagisa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh? Mana? Mana?" Kayano mengikuti arah pandang Nagisa.

"Kau sudah mengajaknya kan tadi?" Nakamura menoleh kearah Sugino. Sugino mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Tapi tak ada respon. Jadi kukirim pesan padanya." Jawab Sugino.

"Hei! Lihat, dia memasuki toko bunga!" Maehara menyeringai. Yang lain menatap Maehara datar. Orang memasuki toko bunga bukan hanya membeli bunga untuk kekasihnya! Tapi tak urung juga mereka penasaran. Karma membeli bunga? Mereka tak pernah bahkan membayangkannya! Beberapa menit mereka mengawasi toko bunga itu, Karma akhirnya keluar dengan sebuket bunga lili dan beberapa iris biru.

"Melihatnya berjalan dengan senyum dan membawa bunga itu.. mengerikan." Nakamura bergidik.

"Hmm.. tapi pilihannya buruk. Gadis- gadis biasanya akan suka dengan bunga mawar atau tulip." Maehara mengusap dagunya. Yang lain hanya tertawa datar mendengar komentar Maehara.

"Tapi.. apa kalian tidak penasaran untuk siapa bunga itu? Karma tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun kurasa.." Kayano mengingat-ingat.

"Nah, ayo kita buntuti!" Ajak Nakamura semangat. Nagisa sweatdrop. Selalu berujung seperti itu. Nagisa sendiri sangat ingin tau untuk siapa bunga itu. bukankah baru kemarin dirinya menjadi bahan perebutan antara Asano dan Karma? Jadi Karma sudah menemukan orang lain? Secepat itu?

"Nagisa! kau yakin tak ingin tau?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh. Teman-temannya sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Nagisa tersenyum dan menyusul.

 **Season C- Summer**

Karma melangkah memasuki kompleks perkuburan yang tentu saja sepi dimalam hari. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah nisan. Karma membungkuk sopan dan meletakkan bunganya didepan nisan itu. kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kaa-san.." sapanya. Kemudian ia memegang nisan itu seakan memeluknya. Lalu ia menangkupkan tangan dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dikepalanya bertebaran potongan-potongan kehidupannya.

 _"Ayah, kenapa kau masih memelihara monster ini?"_

 _"Kau merusaknya! Aku sudah mengerjakan ini semua untuk menghidupimu, monster!"_

 _"Hei.. hei.. lihat rambut merahnya mengelikan."_

 _"Akabane-kun! Ini sudah yang kesekian kali dalam seminggu! Kau masih sekecil ini dan kau membuat temanmu terluka!"_

 _"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan? Meskipun kau mencoba menyelamatkan orang lain, tapi kau melukainya! Dia adalah siswa terpintar diangkatan akhir! Jelas itu sebuah kesalahan!_

 _"Karma-kun!"_

Karma tersentak dan membuka matanya. Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia ingat.. Nagisalah orang pertama dalam hidupnya yang berhasil membuatnya merasa hidup sebagai manusia. Ia ingat bagaimana Nagisa selalu tersenyum meskipun ia baru saja berkelahi. Ia ingat bagaimana ia kehilangan ketertarikan untuk berkelahi karena si biru itu selalu menenangkannya. Karma menatap nisan didepannya nanar.

"Kaa-san.. kenapa kau.. memilih untuk melahirkanku?" Gumamnya. Karma selalu memikirkannya. Bukankah jika ibunya memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan menggugurkan Karma semua akan selesai? Bukankah tak akan serumit itu? Karma tak akan membuat kakak dan ayahnya sedih. Karma tak akan menyakiti teman-temannya saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Karma tak akan berkelahi. Dan Karma.. tak akan bertemu Shiota Nagisa. Karma tersenyum sendu.

"Kaa-san.. aku merindukanmu.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Karma tau ia tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dengan berbicara pada nisan ibunya. Tapi, pada siapa ia harus bercerita sekarang? tidak ada.

 **Season C- Summer**

"Serius?" Maehara mengintip sedikit dari balik tembok.

"Iblis itu.. apa yang ia rencanakan? Semalam ini dan ia pergi ke kompleks kuburan." Ujar Nakamura. Nagisa mengernyit. Sahabatnya itu berhenti tepat didepan salah satu nisan. Mereka melihatnya membungkuk sopan dan meletakkan bunga disana.

"Hei.. dia benar-benar mengunjungi makam seseorang!" ujar Kayano tak percaya. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melebarkannya.

"Kau tau sesuatu, Nagisa?" Tanya Sugino. Nagisa menatap sahabat merahnya yang kini tengah berdoa didepan sana. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"itu.. makam ibunya." Jawab Nagisa. yang lain menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Ibunya? Maksudmu.."

"Um. Ibu Karma meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkannya." Jawab Nagisa. entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedih saat melihat Karma mengunjungi makam ibunya sendirian.

"Astaga.. itu cerita baru untukku.." gumam Maehara. Yang lain –kecuali Nagisa- mengangguk setuju. Mereka terdiam saat melihat Karma selesai berdoa dan memegang nisan didepannya sembari menggerakkan bibirnya. Sungguh, Nagisa sangat ingin tau apa yang diucapkan Karma saat itu.

"Hei.. hei.. bagaimana kalau kita membeli sesuatu dan membawanya kerumah Karma. Yah, mengunjungi pemakaman jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan.." Kanzaki memberi usul.

"aku setuju! Kita bisa mengajaknya ngobrol atau memainkan sesuatu!" ujar Maehara semangat.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke café untuk mengajak Isogai. Kurasa jam kerjanya sudah selesai. Setelah itu kita mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa snack!" ujar Nakamura.

"Dan Kartu!" seru Sugino. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **Season C- Summer**

Karma mengusap wajahnya dan bangkit. Ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada makam ibunya dan berjalan menjauh. Karma berjalan dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan banyak hal. Dan ketika otaknya menampilkan wajah tersenyum Nagisa dan wajah angkuh Asano, ia menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. sekarang bagaimana? Karma tak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia sudah belajar dari kehidupan kecilnya. Ia selalu tersenyum segawat apapun masalahnya. Tapi kali ini? Karma tak menginginkan apapun. Ia seakan berhenti tertarik dengan segala hal didunia ini. siapa Karma? Akabane Karma adalah anak yang membuat kehidupan orang lain sengsara. Siapa yang membutuhkan Karma? Tidak ada. Karma tidak memiliki hal special satupun. Kecerdasannya? Karma tak peduli. Toh tak ada satupun yang akan tersenyum bahagia dirumah besar itu dengan nilai Karma yang nyaris selalu sempurna. Tapi setiap kali Karma berfikir untuk mati demi rasa frustasinya yang tak tertahankan itu, Nagisa selalu muncul dikepalanya. Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum dan Karmapun tak akan sanggup mengakhiri hidupnya. Karma tersenyum memikirkannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan hidupku, Nagisa? kenapa kau terus menyiksaku seperti ini?" gumam Karma lirih. Ia menghela nafas.

"Sekarang.." Karma menengadah. " Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakanmu?" ujarnya sambil menatap kawanan bintang. Karma tidak mendapat jawaban. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya mulai melangkah. Semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari. Ia tak peduli kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Ia hanya ingin berlari. Menabrak hembusan angin malam. Ia tak peduli. Karma hanya ingin berlari.

 **Season C- Summer**

"Uwoo… rumahnya besar sekali!" ujar Maehara.

"Um. Tapi kenapa nampak suram ya?" Sugino memperhatikan rumah putih didepannya. Nagisa menatap rumah didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi, kita akan menunggu disini atau mencoba masuk?" Tanya Kayano.

"Kau fikir didalam ada orang?" Nakamura memutar bola matanya. Kayano tertawa datar menyadari kebodohannya. Mereka terdiam didepan pagar untuk beberapa saat. Rumah megah itu gelap. Tanpa masukpun mereka tau bahwa tak ada orang didalam sana. Beberapa menit mereka sibuk mengobrol didepan pagar rumah akabane sampai mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sosok tua yang tengah memegang plastic sampah. Sosok tua itu menoleh dan menatap mereka heran. Isogai dan yang lainnya membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum.

"apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini? Apa kalian ingin menemui seseorang? Atau kalian tersesat?" Tanyanya ramah. Isogai menggeleng.

"Tidak, Obaa-san. Kami hanya menunggu seorang teman yang tinggal disini." Isogai menunjuk rumah Karma.

"ah, kalian teman Karma-kun?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa para remaja itu melihat binar dimata nenek tua itu. mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Nenek itu meletakkan plastic sampahnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia menatap ruamah besar yang gelap itu.

"Hm? Apa anak itu keluar? Dasar! Harusnya dia menyalakan lampunya lebih dulu." Omel nenek itu sembari membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan masuk. Nagisa dan yang lainnya hanya menatap nenek itu speechless. Nenek itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"sedang apa kalian disana? Aku membukakan pagar itu untuk kalian." Ujarnya.

"Ah.. baik." Ujar mereka serentak. Mereka bergegas menyusul nenek itu.

"Psst.. apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Kayano.

"Hmm.. kurasa tak apa. sepertinya nenek itu sudah terbiasa melakukannya." Jawab Maehara.

"A-ano.. kalau Karma-kun memang sedang keluar sebaiknya kami menunggu disini saja." Ujar Isogai sopan. Nenek itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"aku tau kalian merasa tak enak jika harus memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin. Tapi kurasa Karma-kun tak akan marah jika kalian memang benar temannya. Anak itu tak pernah peduli siapa yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Bahkan mungkin perampok sekalipun akan ia biarkan masuk." Jawab nenek itu.

"Huh? Kenapa seperti itu.. etto.."

"Panggil saja aku Ishida. Anak itu tidak terlalu peduli karena ini bukan rumahnya." Ucap Ishida sambil memutar kenop pintu didepannya.

"Lihat? Ia bahkan tidak mengunci pintunya." Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia memasuki rumah dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Silahkan masuk saja." Ujarnya.

"Permisi.." ujar mereka bersamaan. Mereka segera mengikuti Ishida yang melangkah santai seakan ia adalah pemilik rumah itu. setelah mempersilahkan para remaja itu duduk, Ishida pergi kedapur untuk menyeduh minuman. Isogai menawarkan diri untuk membantu Ishida dan langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

"Nenek itu.. sepertinya dia sangat tau tentang Karma." Ujar Nakamura. Sugino mengangguk.

"Tidak hanya Karma. Tapi isi rumah dan seluk beluk rumah ini juga." Timpalnya.

"Kau kenal dia, Nagisa?" Tanya Kayano. Nagisa menggeleng. Karma juga tak pernah menceritakannya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu darinya? Kau tau kan, kelemahannya misalnya." Ucap Nakamura.

"Sou! Sou!" Maehara menganggapi semangat.

"Ugh,lupakan saja! Aku tidak yakin kita akan selamat setelahnya." Komentar Nagisa.

"Tidak apa Nagisa.. kau terbukti selalu bisa menenangkannya bukan?" Nakamura mengedipkan matanya. Nagisa tertawa datar mendengar jawaban Nakamura. Dua menit kemudian Ishida dan Isogai datang dengan beberapa cangkir coklat panas.

"Kami hanya menemukan beberapa coklat seduh dan susu strawberry didalam lemari pendinginnya." Ujar Ishida.

"Tak apa, Ishida-san." Jawab Sugino. Mereka meraih cangkir masing-masing dan menyesap minumannya.

"Hh.. aku senang melihat kalian mengunjunginya." Ujar Ishida memecah keheningan. Kayano mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau senang karena kami mengunjungi Karma?" Tanyanya heran. Ishida mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang datang bertamu kerumah ini. jadi aku sangat senang saat tau Karma-kun memiliki banyak teman. Bagaimana dia disekolah? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ishida.

"Karma ya.. hmm~ disekolah dia.." Maehara mencoba berfikir. Nakamura menyikut perut Maehara dan tersenyum kearah Ishida

"Karma sangat cerdas. Dia terpintar dikelas kami." Jawab Nakamura.

"Tidak hanya dikelas. Dia bahkan masuk daftar murid cerdas di sekolah kan?" ujar Kayano.

"Ah.. begitu.. syukurlah.." Ishida tersenyum senang. Kemudian tanpa sadar Ishida mengusap matanya yang menghangat. Nagisa dan yang lainnya saling menatap bingung. Kenapa pula Ishida harus terharu dengan prestasi Karma?

"A..ano.. Ishida-san?" Nagisa memanggil pelan.

"Ah, maafkan orang tua ini. aku hanya senang Karma-kun bisa tumbuh dengan sangat hebat." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Ishida-san?" Tanya Isogai. Ishida terdiam kemudian mereka bisa melihat kilat kesedihan dimata tuanya itu. pandangannya mulai menerawang.

"Karma-kun.. anak itu adalah anak yang kuat.." gumam Ishida. Semua anak mengangguk setuju. Meskipun Kayano dan Sugino mengangguk untuk pemikiran Karma memang orang yang 'kuat'

"Dia dilahirkan dengan segala hal yang nyaris sempurna. Kekayaan keluarganya yang mungkin tak akan pernah habis, otak yang cerdas, wajah yang rupawan." Lanjut Ishida. Mereka kembali mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Ishida menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Sayangnya, Karma-kun tak pernah tau arti kasih sayang dirumah besar ini. ia hanya tau bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan ayah dan kakak yang memperlakukannya seperti hewan." Ujar Ishida lirih. Nagisa dan yang lainnya terhenyak. mereka tak pernah tau.. mereka tak pernah tau bahwa sang sempurna Akabane Karma memiliki masa sekelam itu.

 **Season C- Summer**

Nagisa membalikkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Ia tak bisa tidur malam itu. kepalanya terus memikirkan semua cerita Ishida-san yang baru ia dengar. Ia tak pernah tau cerita itu. ia tak pernah mendengar Karma menceritakan hal itu padanya.

 _"Saat Karma-kun baru dilahirkan, ibunya memanggilku. Ibunya tau bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama. Karena itu ia memohon padaku untuk merawat Karma-kun. Dan benar saja.. hanya 4 jam setelah melahirkan, ibunyapun harus meninggalkan Karma kecil. Kemudian semuanya mulai terlihat buruk. Ayahnya, tuan Akabane sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh Karma. Kakaknya, Akabane Luna terus berusaha memukul Karma. Setiap kali Karma menangis karena kelaparan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Aku ingat bagaimana akhirnya aku berkata dengan lantang didepan tuan akabane bahwa aku akan membawa Karma bersamaku."_

 _"Membawanya bersamamu?"_

 _"Um. Aku tidak bisa diam saja jika tangisan Karma terdengar hampir setengah hari karena kelaparan bukan? Akhirnya Tuan Akabane bilang aku boleh membawanya selama yang kumau. Karena itu, aku sempat mengasuh Karma beberapa tahun saja." Ishida tersenyum kecil. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Ishida sangat mengetahui watak Karma, dan juga berbuat seenaknya dirumah Karma._

 _"Karma anak yang kuat. dia anak yang penurut dan sopan. Setidaknya sampai ia tau bahwa penghuni rumah besar ini adalah keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Saat itu dia berumur lima tahun. Dan aku ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat aku memberitahunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siapa sebenarnya dia. Karma langsung berlari memasuki rumah ini dan memeluk Tuan akabane."_

 _"Sayangnya, ia tak pernah tau bahwa kehadirannya hanya dianggap bencana oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dia mendapat luka pertamanya. Secara fisik, dan batin. Tuan akabane menendangnya hingga membentur tembok. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Karma berubah. Matanya menggelap. Terkesan dingin dan ganas. Ia tidak serta merta meninggalkan tuan Akabane. Ia justru menantangnya dengan memindahkan semua barangnya dirumahku kerumah ini." Ishida mengusap kembali air matanya. Isogai menawarkan tisu sedangkan Maehara mengusap punggung rapuh itu. Nagisa ingat sorot mata itu. mata predator milik Karma. Membuat orang bahkan mendekat saja enggan. Kecuali Nagisa, mungkin._

 _"Karma tidak pernah mau jika kukatakan padanya untuk kembali tinggal bersamaku. Dia hanya akan tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk padaku. Dia anak yang baik. Hanya saja aku selalu khawatir dengan sorot matanya itu. Karma memulai kehidupan kecilnya dengan menghadapi seorang ayah yang sangat tak peduli padanya dan seorang Kakak yang selalu mencibir kearahnya. Mengajak sekelompok temannya hanya untuk mengejek Karma dan memperlakukannya sebagai budak. Awalnya Karma menurut. Ia ingin meluluhkan mereka semua. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Sampai suatu hari Karma membuat kesalahan besar. Ia tak sengaja memecahkan satu-satunya patung keramik kesukaan ibunya. Tuan Akabane sangat murka dan memukulnya berkali-kali. Dan sejak saat itu, Tuan Akabane tak pernah kembali. Dia hanya meninggalkan kartu kredit untuk menghidupi Karma." Ishida terisak._

 _"Ishida-san.." Nakamura memeluk wanita tua itu._

 _"Aku senang saat beberapa tahun belakangan ini sorot mata ganas itu menghilang. Sejak ia sekolah di SMP itu, perlahan sorot mata polos dan hangat itu mulai kembali. Karena itu kumohon.." Ishida menunduk " Kumohon, jaga anak itu.." pintanya._

Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia bertanya-tanya apa Karma sudah pulang? sampai pukul sebelas tadi, Karma belum juga muncul dirumahnya sendiri. Hingga Nagisa dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Nagisa memutuskan untuk meraih handphonenya dan menekan tombol nomer 3. Panggilan langsung menunjukkan bahwa ia terhubung dengan Karma. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Karma tidak mengangkat telponnya. Nagisa menatap layar handphonennya gusar. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan benda ditangannya. Ia menarik selimutnya dan berdoa semoga Karma baik-baik saja.

 **Season C- Summer**

Nagisa berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sibuk memikirkan kejadian malam tadi. Pada akhirnya ia tetap tak tau apakah Karma baik-baik saja atau.. entahlah. Nagisa hanya berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan karma disekolah nanti.

"Hhh.. semoga dia datang hari ini.." Nagisa bergumam sembari menghela nafas. Ia tak memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri didepannya dan..

"TUK" langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu menahan dahinya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Asano-kun?"

"Pagi, Nagisa! apa yang kau lakukan berjalan sambil menunduk terlalu dalam seperti itu?" Tanya Asano. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ujar Nagisa.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah.." Asano menarik pinggang Nagisa. Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. hanya masalah kecil." Jawabnya. Asano melihat kedalam manik biru Nagisa dan tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan kecupan didahi Nagisa.

"Asano-kun! Kau ketua osis dan kau melakukan ini di area sekolah! Apa kata orang-orang nanti?" Nagisa bekata panic. Asano tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang melihat kita sepagi ini." jawab Asano. Nagisa mendengus. Asano melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Nagisa

"Nah, sebaiknya kau pergi dan belajar dengan baik agar bisa keluar dari kelas 3-E itu." ujar Asano. Nagisa hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sunguh ia tidak ingin keluar meskipun ia mendapat peringkat satu sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Pamit Nagisa. Asano mengangguk dan mereka segera berjalan menuju gedung sekolah masing-masing. Namun baru lima langkah, Nagisa terdiam. Didepannya, Akabane Karma berdiri mematung.

 **Season C- Summer**

Karma tidak sengaja melihatnya. Bagaimana Nagisa tersipu, tertawa dan ciuman itu.. Karma tidak tau kenapa ia tak bisa melepas semuanya. Ia justru merasa hatinya kian berkecamuk. Perih. Namun kakinya enggan bergerak. Matanya menatap lurus pada pasangan yang sibuk mengumbar kemesraan dipagi hari itu. kemudian ia melihat Nagisa melambai kearah Asano dan berbalik untuk pergi menuju gedung kelas 3-E. ia bisa melihat Nagisa menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Karma-kun!" Ucapnya. Karma terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Karma-kun tunggu!" Nagisa berlari kearahnya. Karma tidak membentaknya untuk pergi menjauh. Karma tidak mempercepat langkahnya. Karma tidak melakukan apapun meski langkah Nagisa kini berjajar dengannya. Ia hanya diam.

"Kau.. kemana saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Nagisa. kemana saja?

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Nagisa lagi. Karma menghela nafas dan menoleh menatap manik biru itu.

"aku tidak kemana-mana." Jawabnya. Nagisa merasa alisnya berkedut.

"Karma-kun.. jelas-jelas kami menunggumu sampai pukul sebelas malam! Dan kau bilang kau tidak kemana-mana?" Nagisa mencoba mencari jawaban. Ia bisa melihat sedikit rasa terkejut dimata Karma. Tapi Karma dengan cepat menyembunyikannya. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Karma tersenyum.

"Nagisa, kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan? Asano tidak akan suka jika kau menungguku." Jawab Karma. Nagisa diam. Ia masih merasa salah jika harus membicarakan hubungannya dengan Asano didepan Karma. Karma yang menyadari hal itu hanya menepuk kepala Nagisa dan kembali menghadap lurus kedepan. Sisa perjalanan mereka lalui dalam diam. Nagisa tidak suka dengan ini semua. Karma.. ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya.

 **Season C- Summer**

"Nah, jika kalian menggabungkan keduanya, maka akan menjadi masalah yang lebih panjang. Karena itu sensei membuat cara mudah untuk kalian.." Koro sensei sedang asyik menjelaskan matematika didepan kelas. Para murid menatap papan tulis dengan antusias. Sesekali beberapa dari mereka akan bertanya kepada Koro sensei.

"Nah, apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Koro sensei. Kemudian wajah Koro sensei nampak kaget saat melihat tangan terangkat.

"Ya, ada apa.. Karma-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi penjelasan terakhir, sensei? Aku masih belum mengerti." Ujar Karma. Seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya. Tidak.. yang barusan mungkin saja Karma sedang menggigau atau malah mereka yang sedang bermimpi.

"A-ah.. sou. Baiklah.. sensei ulangi sedikit kalau begitu." Ujar Koro sensei. Kemudian ia mengulang penjelasannya.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Karma-kun?" tanya koro sensei. Karma mengangguk. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Koro sensei segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Nagisa menoleh kearah karma. Temannya itu nampak menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia merasakan tepukan dibahunya.

"Hei, Nagisa.. apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa menggeleng pelan. Ia juga tak tau. Matanya menatap Karma yang kini mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan menggoreskan pena diatas kertasnya.

"Hee? Kau mulai sadar diri dan bersikap seperti juara kelas sekarang ya, Karma." Suara Terasaka terdengar jelas. Karma nampak tak menghiraukannya. Terasaka mengernyit tak suka. Karma sibuk menuliskan banyak angka. Mencoba mengerjakan semua soal didepan matanya.

"Mungkin Karma sedang ingin bersaing mengalahkan Asano itu." ujar Chiba. Karma masih tak bergeming. Seisi kelas menatap bingung pada teman merahnya itu. kemudian ia berdiri sambil membawa bukunya.

"O..oi! kau mau kemana?" Sugino bertanya. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku mau keruang Koro sensei. Ada beberapa soal yang belum kumengerti." Jawabnya. Seisi kelas kembali tercengang. Bahkan setelah pintu kelas itu tertutup. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah para murid tersadar dari shocknya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Terasaka.

"Dia tidak mengerti? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bukan itu! Akabane Karma belajar dengan serius!"

"Dan dari pagi dia tidak bolos sedikitpun kan?"

Dan percakapan sejenisnya mulai terdengar. Nagisa menatap bangku temannya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 **Season C- Summer**

Koro sensei tersenyum lebar saat melihat muridnya sibuk mengerjakan test yang ia buat siang itu. sebagian masih merasa tak terima dengan test mendadak yang ia selenggarakan.

 _"Nurufufufu~ tes dadakan memang yang terbaik setelah makan siang."_ Pikirnya. Kelas mengerjakan soal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Satu jam terlewati namun masih belum ada yang mengumpulkan lembar testnya kedepan kelas.

"Time up! Silahkan kumpulkan kertas test kalian!" ujar Koro sensei yang dijawab erangan oleh para murid. Isogai dan Kataoka mulai mengumpulkan lembar test.

"Karma, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Isogai. Karma mengangguk dan menyerahkan kertasnya. Isogai menangkapnya. Getaran kecil ditangan Karma. Ia memperhatikan wajah Karma yang nampak lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Isogai. Karma hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Isogai menatapnya ragu namun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

 **Season C- Summer**

Nagisa berjalan menuruni bukit dengan langkah gontai. Selain test dadakan yang melelahkan itu, kepalanya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Karma. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah sampai dilorong sempit di kompleks sekolah. Saat itulah ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk kasar. Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati dua orang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Hai.. kau manis." Salah seorang dari mereka mulai menggoda Nagisa. Nagisa menatap mereka datar. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan halus, Nagisa mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan wajah salah seorang dari mereka dan menepuknya keras.

"CLAP"

"BRAK"

Laki-laki besar itu ambruk terkena nekodamashi darinya. Namun Nagisa salah jika ia mengira itu akhir. Kawanannya yang melihat hal itu mendecih dan menjetikkan jarinya. Kemudian beberapa orang tiba-tiba muncul dan memegang kedua tangan Nagisa. Nagisa terkesiap.

"Nah.. kau harusnya bersikap baik pada para senpai ini. kami tidak akan macam-macam.. kau hanya perlu memberi kami uang sakumu itu.." ujar laki-laki berambut panjang didepannya. Nagisa berusaha memberontak.

"Kau bertambah manis jika kau berusaha melepaskan diri macam itu." laki-laki itu mendekat dan memegang dagu Nagisa. Nagisa menatap laki-laki itu tajam. Kemudian ia bisa merasa sebuah pukulan mendarat di perutnya. Nagisa terbatuk.

"Nah.. sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menurut saja? Dan aku tidak suka tatapanmu itu." murid SMA didepannya membalik jempolnya dan Nagisa mulai merasakan pukulan bertubi-tubi ditubuhnya.

 _"Ugh..gawat.. Asano-kun…"_ Nagisa memejamkan matanya. Berharap seseorang datang menyelamatkannya. Ia berharap Asano bisa menemukannya. Pukulan dan tendangan semakin datang bertubi-tubi. Suara gelak tawa mulai terdengar dari mulut mereka.

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau kita telanjangi saja dia?" usul seseorang diantara mereka. Nagisa terkesiap. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak didalam hatinya.

 _"Karma-kun! Tolong aku.. selamatkan aku.."_ dan tuhan membalas doanya.

 **Season C- Summer**

"BUAGH." Satu tubuh melayang.

"Hee~.. kau bilang apa, Nii-san? Menelanjanginya?"

"BUAGH!"

"Kalian tau, hal itu tidak baik loh.."

"BUAGH."

"Dan kuingatkan untuk terakhir kalinya.."

"BRUAK..BUAGH..BRAK.."

"menyentuhnya dengan satu jari, itu tandanya kalian meminta dewa kematian datang pada kalian." Karma meraih pisau lipatnya dan membukanya pelan. Kemudian dengan yakin melemparnya. Pisau itu melesat melewati sisi wajah salah seorang diantara mereka. Mereka menatap Karma dengan tatapan horror. Kemudian dengan decihan mereka bangkit dan meninggalkan Karma yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan meremehkan seperti biasanya. Setelah memastikan mereka tak akan kembali, Karma menoleh kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menutup matanya. Mungkin pingsan setelah merasa lega melihat seseorang menyelamatkannya. Karma membungkuk dan meraih tubuh Nagisa. ia mengusap wajah Nagisa dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau ceroboh.." gumamnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendu. Karma melepas cardigan hitamnya dan melepas kemejanya. Ia mendudukkan Nagisa dan menyenderkannya di dinding. Kemudian ia menyampirkan kemeja putihnya dan memakai kembali cardigan hitamnya. Ia meraih tas milik Nagisa dan mencari ponselnya. Setelah mengetik beberapa kata, Karma mengirim pesan yang ia ketik:

 _Asano Gakushuu, segera pergi ke belokan pertama di kompleks sekolah. Didalam gang sempit. kekasihmu butuh bantuanmu. – send._

Karma tersenyum dan memasukkan ponsel Nagisa kedalam tasnya.

"Hmm.. mungkin aku harus menunggu sampai kekasihmu datang, Nagisa.." ujarnya.

 **Season C- Summer**

Nagisa tersenyum saat Asano melambai padanya. Asano baru saja mengantar Nagisa sampai didepan apartement tempatnya dan Ibunya tinggal. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan melihat kemeja putih yang ada ditangannya. Asano bilang, Nagisa sudah tidak sadar saat ia datang. Dan tidak ada orang lain disana selain Nagisa. tapi Nagisa bersumpah dia merasakannya. Kehadiran seseorang selain mereka ditempat itu. dan Nagisa ingat sekelebat merah yang datang di detik terakhir sebelum ia menutup matanya. Nagisa tersenyum. Karma. Itu pasti Karma. Tapi kenapa Karma tidak langsung membawanya pulang? kenapa ia justru menghubungi Asano?

 _"Nagisa, kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan? Asano tidak akan suka jika kau menungguku."_

Perkataan Karma kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Apa mungkin karena.. Nagisa lebih memilih Asano? Kalau memang Karma tidak menyukainya, kenapa ia tetap bersikap biasa saja pada Nagisa? Nagisa merasa kepalanya pusing memikirkan masalah rumit itu. mungkin dia akan memikirkan itu besok saja. Matanya terasa berat. Dan tanpa ia sadari, malam itu Nagisa tertidur dengan kemeja putih Karma di pelukannya.

 **Season C- Summer**

Dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian di lorong sempit dan gelap, Karma tak pernah mengakui bahwa kemeja itu miliknya. Dan Nagisa hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban-jawaban Karma yang selalu saja masuk akal ( " mungkin saja kau diselamatkan oleh Koro sensei dan mengambil kemeja milik entah siapa untuk melindungimu dari udara dingin?"). dan seisi kelas mulai merasa lelah dengan sikap mengejutkan yang sangat drastic dari si rambut merah. Kemarin saja, Karma berulangkali bertanya kepada Bitch sensei tentang penjelasan Bitch sensei. Ayolah, semua tau bahwa nilai bahasa inggris Karma bisa dibilang sempurna! Dan setiap pelajaran P.E, Karma selalu memakai waktu istirahat yang diberikan Karasuma sensei untuk berlatih berdua dengan Karasuma. Diwaktu Istirahat, dia sibuk mencoret lembar buku latihannya. Bahkan menurut Koro sensei, dia meminta Koro sensei mengoreksi dan mengajarkan pelajaran tingkat SMA kepadanya. Nagisa dan yang lainnya hampir tak pernah melihat Karma menggunakan waktu istirahat untuk benar-benar istirahat. Seperti siang itu..

"Psst.. kali ini dia mengerjakan soal apa, Chiba?" Tanya Muramatsu pada Chiba. Chiba melirik meja Karma.

"Entahlah. Itu terlihat seperti rumus-rumus dalam pelajaran sains." Jawabnya datar.

"Hei, Karma! Aku tau kau sangat bernafsu mengalahkan Asano. Tapi aku bahkan tak yakin dia sudah belajar pelajaran SMA." Seru Terasaka. Karma terlihat tidak menggubris seruannya sama sekali. Penampilan Karma kian parah. Wajahnya pucat. Semakin hari bertambah pucat. Caranya bernafas juga terlihat sedikit berat. Seisi kelas bukan tidak menyadari hal itu. tapi mereka terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan Nagisa Shiota sudah kehabisan akal. Setiap kali ia berbicara, Karma hanya akan menjawab seperlunya. Bahkan saat Terasaka memprovokasi untuk –sengaja- menyulut emosinya, Karma tak bergeming.

"Karma-kun, aku membawa susu strawberry kesukaanmu!" Nagisa menyodorkan tepat didepan wajah Karma. Karma mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Nagisa dengan alis diangkat. Kemudian ia meraih kotak susu itu dan tersenyum.

"Sankyuu~" Jawabnya. Kemudian ia kembali tenggelam dengan rumus-rumus didepannya. Nagisa menghela nafas. Menggeleng kearah Nakamura dan yang lainnya. Seakan berkata: Mission failed. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Istirahat siang sudah usai dan sekarang adalah waktunya pelajaran Bitch sensei. Namun bukan Bitch sensei yang memasuki kelas. Justru gurita kuning yang selalu tersenyum itulah yang memasuki kelas.

"Ne, kemana Bitch sensei?" tanya Kurahashi.

"Ah, Bitch sensei sedang berbincang dengan Lovro. Dan dia memintaku untuk mengisi kelasnya hari ini. Nurufufufufu~" Koro sensei memegang buku bahasa inggris dan mulai membolak balik halamannya.

"Nah, sepertinya hari ini aku akan membahas salah satu karya yang direferensikan di pelajaran ke 4." Koro sensei mengambil kapur tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Moonlight." Koro sensei mengacungkan kapur tulisnya. " Buku ini adalah buku yang spektakuler. Bahkan menjadi referensi pengajaran bahasa Inggris hampir disetiap Negara. Buku ini ditulis dengan cerita yang sangat menggugah." Koro sensei mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya dan mengangkat buku ditangannya.

"Nah, kali ini sensei akan meminjamkan buku ini." lanjutnya. Kanzaki mengangkat tangannya.

"Kenapa ada dua buku, sensei?" Tanya Kanzaki bingung.

"Fufufu~ yang satu adalah versi terjemahan. Dengan begitu kalian akan cepat memahami dan menemukan arti dan maksudnya. TAPI.. jangan membuka versi terjemahan jika kalian masih sanggup mengartikan dari versi bahasa Inggris." Ujar koro sensei. Wajahnya berubah ungu dengan tanda silang.

"Sensei.. kalau buku itu hanya ada satu, bagaimana kami akan membacanya?" Tanya Mimura bingung.

"Bisa-bisa kami baru sempat membaca saat kau akan meledak!" Ujar Terasaka.

"Nurufufufufu~ tenang saja.. sensei sudah mencetak ulang dengan ketikan tangan sensei sendiri." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

"ITU MELANGGAR UNDANG-UNDANG!"

"Nah, sebelum sensei bagikan, sensei akan ceritakan garis besar cerita. Lucas, tokoh utama dalam cerita ini adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya raya. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa menikmati kehidupan hanya karena kesalahan pertamanya sejak ia lahir didunia. Dia membuat ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya." Koro sensei menceritakan dengan penuh penghayatan. Karma sendiri melebarkan matanya.

"Dan tak ada seorangpun anggota keluarganya yang peduli pada bayi Lucas. Sehingga ia harus dibawa oleh seorang teman ayahnya untuk diasuh."

"Ugh.. menyedihkan.." Hinata mengernyit. Karma mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Hentikan.._

"Lucas tumbuh menjadi anak manis dan cerdas. Sayangnya itu tak bertahan lama sejak ia tau ia masih memiliki ayah. Ia akhirnya mengunjungi ayahnya dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Dan tentu saja, ayahnya menganggap lucas seperti tidak ada."

 _Kumohon…_

"Lucas mulai suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah. Hingga akhirnya ia harus dijauhi oleh banyak orang."

 _Sensei.._

"Koro sensei! Kenapa ceritanya terlalu sadis?" Tanya Kurahashi.

"Nurufufufu~ itu masih awal cerita. Di tengah nanti Lucas akan menemukan belahan hatinya yang bisa membuat Lucas berubah." Ujar koro sensei.

"Sensei! Kau membocorkan hadiahnya!" Nakamura berseru protes. Koro sensei dengan segera menutup mulutnya dan meminta maaf. Karma sendiri sudah merasa mual. Cerita itu.. dan cerita hidupnya.. teman-temannya akan menikmati membaca cerita hidupnya.. ya.. teman-temannya.. teman?

"Nah. Kalian akan mendapat dua buku untuk dinikmati." Ucap Koro sensei sambil berjalan membagikan bukunya. tiba di bangku Karma, Koro sensei berhenti sejenak saat melihat Karma menutup mulutnya.

"Karma-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya koro sensei. Pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Nagisa dan beberapa lainnya menoleh. Isogai dan Maehara berpandangan. Nagisa menatap Karma cemas.

"Karma-kun?" Tanya Koro sensei lagi.

 _"Hei Monster! Kenapa kau masih dirumah ini? bahkan kau sudah tak diterima sejak kau dilahirkan!"_

 _"Harusnya kau tidak lahir dari rahim Kanade. Harusnya kau tak perlu dilahirkan, anak sialan!"_

 _"Monster! Kau membunuh Kaa-san! Tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan peduli. Tidak akan ada orang yang akan mencintaimu!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Pembunuh!"_

 _"Kau tak perlu lahir."_

 _"Karma-kun!"_ Lagi. Wajah Nagisa muncul diantara wajah ayah dan kakaknya.

 _"Tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan peduli. Tidak akan ada orang yang akan mencintaimu!"_ Tiba-tiba wajah Nagisa terpecah saat suara Kakaknya kembali berputar dikepalanya. Karma sempat melihat wajah panic Nagisa dan dia merasa matanya memberat.

 **Season C- Summer**

Ishida menatap wajah Karma yang masih menutup matanya. Tatapan mata tua itu terlihat sendu. Secara rutin tangan tua itu mengganti handuk di dahi karma.

 _"Ishida-san.. Ishida-san.." Ishida yang tengah memberi makan Chidle mengangkat alisnya. Siapa pula yang terburu-buru ingin bertemu dengannya? Ishida segera melangkah cepat menuju_

 _"Are? Kau salah satu teman Karma-kun, bukan?" Ishida menatap surai biru didepannya bingung._

 _"U-um. Namaku Nagisa. ah, selain itu.. kami butuh bantuanmu, Ishida-san.." ujar Nagisa. Ishida menunggu Nagisa melanjutkan_

 _"Bisakah kau.. merawat Karma-kun.. sekali lagi?" pinta Nagisa._

Ishida mengusap sisi wajah Karma dengan lembut.

"ah, sou.. aku harus menyiapkan makan malam kalau-kalau anak ini bangun." Ishida bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Karma masih terlelap meskipun alisnya kini saling bertaut. Merasa gelisah dengan entah apa yang ia lihat di alam mimpi sana. Kemudian perlahan nafasnya memberat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka lebar.

"Hhh..Hhh..hhh.." Karma mendudukkan dirinya. Ia memegang dahinya. Semua yang ia lihat masih terbayang dikepalanya.. ia menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan ia menyingkirkan selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan ketika Ishida kembali dari dapur dengan bubur hangat ditangannya, Akabane Karma sudah tidak ada disana.

 **Season C- Summer**

"Hei, Nagisa.. apa kau akan kerumah Karma setelah ini?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um. Aku dan Koro sensei berencana menjaganya hari ini. sementara kami meminta bantuan Ishida-san." Jawabnya.

"Hmm.. anak itu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kurasa dia baik-baik saja tadi." Gumam Nakamura.

"Kau salah. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba Maehara muncul didepan bangku Nakamura.

"Um. Dia nampak lebih pucat. Kau tidak memperhatikan hitam dibawah matanya itu? mengerikan.." ujar Sugino.

"Dan dia pingsan begitu saja saat pelajaran bahasa inggris tadi." Nakamura melipat tangannya.

"Apa.. kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Kanzaki berjalan kearah mereka. Matanya menyorotkan kesedihan disana.

"Menyadari.. apa?" tanya Maehara tak mengerti.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari bahwa cerita novel Moonlight yang tadi diulas oleh koro sensei, pernah kalian dengar sebelumnya?" Tanya Kanzaki lagi.

"Hmm.. aku sendiri belum pernah membaca novel itu. dan judulnya saja baru kudengar tadi." Jawab Sugino. Isogai mengusap dagunya dan beberapa detik kemudian tersentak. Ia melebarkan matanya.

"Isogai?"

"Aku.. aku pernah mendengar kisah itu.." gumamnya. Kanzaki mengangguk.

"Benar. Kita semua pernah mendengarnya. Kisah itu.. kita dengar dirumah Karma.. Ishida-san menceritakan itu kepada kita." Jelas kanzaki. Nagisa dan yang lainnya – coret Kanzaki dan Isogai- tertegun.

"Cerita itu…dan cerita Karma-kun.." Nagisa menggantung ucapannya.

"Um.. sangat mirip." Lanjut Kayano.

"dan kenapa dia nampak shock tadi.."

"Karena dia pasti mengingat semua kenangan tidak menyenangkan itu." Kanzaki tersenyum sendu.

"Sensei tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan. Jadi sensei rasa sebaiknya kalian menemani sensei dan Nagisa untuk menjaga Karma-kun. Dan kalian bisa menceritakannya kepada sensei disana. Bagaimana?"

"Koro sensei!" seru mereka.

 **Season C- Summer**

"Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku harus membuat makan malam untuk ibu dan adik-adikku." Isogai membenarkan letak tasnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, _ikemen-kun!"_

"Nah, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ou!" Koro sensei segera meraih ke tujuh muridnya dan melesat. Kemudian mereka sudah muncul di halaman rumah Karma.

"Hee.. sudah segelap ini dan lampu belum dinyalakan?" Ujar Kayano.

"Ne, Nagisa. kau bilang ada Ishida-san yang menjaganya bukan?" tanya Nakamura. Nagisa mengangguk. Lalu kenapa Ishida-san tidak menyalakan lampu rumahnya? Baru saja mereka hendak memasuki rumah, terdengar suara pagar rumah terbuka. Ishida menatap mereka beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terbata mengucap:

"Karma-kun.. dia.. pergi.." ujarnya.

"e-eh? Pergi? Kukira dia terkena demam." Ujar Sugino. Kemudian para remaja itu berlari kearah ishida.

"Tadinya aku berniat membuat bubur hangat untuknya. Tapi, saat aku kembali Karma tidak ada dimanapun." Jawab ishida.

"Tenanglah, Ishida-san.. kami akan mencarinya." Isogai berusaha menenangkan. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah teman-temannya.

"Kita cari Karma!" ajaknya. Semua kepala mengangguk setuju.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu dirumahmu, Ishida-san. Serahkan pada kami." Kanzaki tersenyum menenangkan. Ishida mengangguk. Kemudian setelah mengantar Ishida kedalam rumahnya, Koro sensei bersama ketujuh remaja itu mulai mencari Karma.

"Ritsu!" Nakamura mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Ya? Ritsu mobile disini!" Jawabnya ceria.

"Kau bisa periksa keberadaan Karma? Lewat apa saja." Lanjut Nakamura.

"Um. Kau juga bisa memeriksa lewat kamera lalu lintas." Tambah Maehara.

"Dimengerti!" Kemudian Ritsu mulai masuk mode searching.

"Sebenarnya sensei bisa memeriksa Karma-kun dari baunya. Apalagi jika kita berkeliling dengan sensei memakai kostum anjing." Tawar Koro sensei. Para murid menatap senseinya sweatdrop.

 _"Masalahnya tidak ada yang normal dengan anjing sebesar dirimu, sensei.."_

"Ditemukan!" Ritsu sudah kembali kelayar. Para murid meraih handphone masing-masing.

"Karma-kun terlihat sepuluh menit yang lalu di area xx." Lapor Ritsu.

"Hei, ini kan area rumahmu, Nagisa?" Tanya Sugino. Nagisa mengangguk. Untuk apa Karma kesana? Apa Karma membutuhkannya?

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera kesana, sensei!" ajak Isogai. Koro sensei mengangguk dan segera menyelimuti murid-muridnya. Dua detik kemudian mereka sampai didepan apartemen Nagisa.

"Kenapa.. harus ke apartemenku?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Tempat ini yang paling memungkinkan." Jawab Koro sensei.

"Nanti kita tanyakan pada anak itu kenapa ia ada di area ini. nah, sensei.. sekarang kau bisa memamerkan kemampuan mengendusmu itu." ujar Nakamura.

"nurufufufufu~ sensei tau kalian sangat ingin melihat kemampuan sensei. Tapi sensei sudah bilang akan lebih baik jika-"

"LAKUKAN SAJA DASAR GURITA!" teriak para murid frustasi. Koro sensei dengan segera berubah menjadi anjing mode. Setelah mengendus beberapa saat, Koro sensei mengaktifkan zoomnya.

"Karma-kun berjalan kearah sana. Tapi sensei belum bisa melihat keberadaannya." Ujar Koro sensei. Para murid segera melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Koro sensei. Mereka segera berlari untuk menyusul Karma. setelah menyusuri beberapa lorong yang menurut Koro sensei mengandung 'bau' Karma, para murid menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara berisik didepan mereka. Dan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi, mereka mematung melihat pemandangan didepan mereka.

 **Season C- Summer**

Karma melangkah gontai. Berlari sejauh dua pemberhentian stasiun dengan keadaan demam membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas. Tapi Karma tak ingin berhenti. Ia tak tau arah mana yang ia ambil untuk berlari kali ini. ya.. sudah tiga hari ini Karma melakukannya. Ia berlari. Jika ditanya berlari dari apa, maka Karma tak akan pernah menjawabnya. Ia ingin lari dari kehidupan itu sendiri. Sayangnya, selalu ada suara lembut milik sang biru yang selalu memanggilnya saat keinginannya bahkan sudah mencapai 95%. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai ditempat yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menengadah dan melihatnya. Kediaman Shiota Nagisa. apa Nagisa ada disana? Apa Nagisa tengah mencemaskannya?

 _Jangan berfikir bodoh, Karma! Kau bahkan bukan orang penting dalam kehidupannya._

Karma tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap jalan didepannya dengan penuh minat. Dan ia kembali berlari. Melewati lorong-lorong sempit sampai akhirnya ia merasa sesuatu menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Karma tersungkur dan meraih sisi wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat sekelompok orang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"wah.. siapa yang kita punya disini? Tidak kusangka kau akan datang berkunjung kerumah temanmu. Tapi, kami tak melihatnya.. si biru yang manis.. kemana dia?" Karma memicingkan matanya. Ah, dia ingat. Mereka adalah anak SMA yang membuat Nagisa kesakitan kemarin.

 _Yang membuat Nagisa kesakitan._

 _Nagisa kesakitan._

 ** _Mereka membuat Nagisa kesakitan_**

Karma tersenyum.

"Nah, bagaimana jika kami menghabisimu dulu sambil menunggu teman birumu itu pulang, hm?" salah seorang dari mereka menjentikkan jarinya dan dari sela-sela lorong gelap, muncul sekelompok orang dengan beberapa senjata tajam ditangan mereka. Karma menatap mereka datar. Kemudian ia menunduk.

"Huh? Kau kenapa? Sudah merasa takut dan bermaksud minta maaf pada kami? Oh..oh.. junior yang sangat manis." Perkataan itu disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya. Tapi sayangnya, mereka salah mengartikannya. Dan saat Karma mengangkat wajahnya, mata predator Karma yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia tampilkan kini muncul kepermukaan.

 **Season C- Summer**

"A..apa itu?" Sugino mengernyit saat sebuah tubuh melayang dan menghantam tembok didepannya.

"semuanya, bersembunyi dibelakang sensei!" Perintah Koro sensei. Mereka berjalan mendekati belokan dan tertegun.

"BRUAK"

"BUGH."

"ARGH!"

"LEPASKAN KAMI!"

"AHAHAHA.."

Karma melompat dan menduduki salah satu tubuh dan menghantam wajahnya hingga orang dibawahnya tak bersuara.

"kalian.."

"BUAGH."

"harus belajar.."

"GRAAAK."

"untuk tidak menyentuhnya.."

"KRAK."

"AAARGHH!" Karma mengangkat tubuh itu dan tersenyum sadis.

"apa kalian tau bahwa kalian sangat lemah?" ujarnya. Kemudian dengan satu lemparan, Karma membuangnya seakan manusia ditangannya adalah sampah. Karma berjalan mendekati tubuh lainnya. Dan saat ia akan memukulnya, Nagisa maju dan berteriak lantang.

"KARMA-KUN!" Karma menghentikan gerakannya. Ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya tanpa harus menoleh.

"Kenapa.." Nagisa kehilangan kata-katanya.

"dia melakukan ini..sendirian?" gumam Maehara tak percaya.

"Karma-kun! Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Koro sensei. Ia mendekati Karma dan hendak menyentuh bahunya. Namun dengan cepat Karma menepis tentakel itu. kemudian ia sedikit menoleh memperlihatkan sisi wajah sebelah kirinya.

" **Pergi.."** ujarnya dingin. Dan mereka kembali terpaku. Tatapan mata Karma bukanlah tatapan yang biasa mereka lihat. Tatapan itu membuat Nagisa terdiam. Mata yang sama dengan yang ia lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tatapan liar dan dingin. Nagisa menggenggam tangannya erat.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Karma?_

"Karma-kun, sensei tidak mengerti.. apa yang sebenarnya..-" Koro sensei tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tentakelnya bereaksi cepat saat dilihatnya tubuh karma terjatuh. Ia bisa melihat sisi wajah sebelah kanannya dialiri darah.

"Sensei! Karma terluka!" ujar Isogai. Koro sensei mengangguk.

"Kanzaki, tolong bantu sensei sebentar. Sensei akan memeriksa keadaan yang lain dulu." Koro sensei menyerahkan Karma pada Isogai dan Maehara. Kanzaki sendiri sudah sibuk membongkar tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan handuk kecil dan mengusap wajah Karma yang penuh darah. Koro sensei mengecek satu persatu korban dari pukulan Karma dan menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya muridnya tidak sampai membunuh mereka.

"Sensei.." Nagisa melihat wajah-wajah itu. kemudian ia berpaling kearah koro sensei.

"apa kau mengenal mereka, Nagisa?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa terdiam.

"Tidak semuanya. Beberapa dari mereka adalah orang yang menggangguku beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawabnya. Tapi kenapa mereka berkelahi dengan Karma?

" Nah, kita akan bahas itu nanti. Sekarang kita kembali saja kerumah Karma." Koro sensei segera meraih murid-muridnya dan meninggalkan lorong itu setelah sebelumnya menghubungi ambulance.

 **Season C- Summer**

Koro sensei menyesap teh hangatnya. Ia baru saja selesai mendengarkan semua cerita kecil Karma dari murid-muridnya.

"Hmm.. ternyata.."

"Ya, kami juga tidak menyangkanya, sensei.." ujar Isogai.

"Ternyata ada juga hal yang ditakuti Karma-kun."lanjut Koro sensei.

"SENSEI!"

"Ah.. maaf..maaf.. sensei hanya.. terkejut." Ujar koro sensei sambil mengusap kepalanya malu.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Maehara menegak tehnya.

"Hmm.. sebaiknya serahkan Karma-kun pada sensei. Kalian harus pulang bukan?" ujar Koro sensei. Para murid mengangguk. Kecuali Nagisa.

"Ano.. sensei.. aku ingin tetap disini." Ujarnya. Koro sensei melihat kearah Nagisa selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu, sensei akan mengantar kalian pulang untuk sekarang. Nagisa, kau bisa menjaga Karma bukan?" Nagisa mengangguk mantap. Kemudian koro sensei segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kamar Karma. Ia bisa melihat karma nampak bergelut dengan sesuatu. Nagisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah mimpi buruknya sendiri. Nagisa hendak berjalan mendekatinya saat ia melihat Karma bangkit dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa karma yang terlihat seperti itu membuat Nagisa merasa buruk. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan Karma. Karma menatap selimut didepannya dengan tapan kosong. Kemudian ia menyingkirkannya dan menurunkan kakinya.

"Kau..mau lari lagi?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan melihat Nagisa berdiri didepannya.

"Nagi..sa?" Karma mengernyit. Nagisa berjalan mendekat.

"Karma-kun… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan. Karma tak bergeming. Ia menatap selimutnya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan berjalan memutar. Ia membuka jendela kamar Karma dan diam disana.

"Karma-kun, aku tau pasti ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Kau bersikap aneh." ujar Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

"Kalau memang kau tidak bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, kau harus menceritakannya kepada orang lain, Karma-kun." Kali ini suara Nagisa terdengar lirih. " Kau yang sering mengatakannya padaku.. kau yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk berbagi perasaan dengan siapapun asal itu bisa meringankan bebanku. Karena itu.. kumohon kali ini.. lakukanlah, Karma-kun.." Nagisa membalikkan badannya. Karma bisa melihat bulir air mata menuruni manik biru yang nampak berkerlip itu. Karma melebarkan matanya. Nagisa membungkuk.

"Nagisa.."

"Kumohon Karma.. kembalilah..kumohon.." ujarnya disela tangisan. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Nagisa.. kau.. kau terlalu baik kepadaku.." ujarnya pelan. Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Karma heran.

"Kau terlalu baik.. karena itu..aku.." Karma mengambil nafas dan menghelanya keras. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lemah. "bisakah kau..mengacuhkanku saja? Bisakah kau menganggapku tidak ada? Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan bisa melewati ini semua dengan lebih mudah." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengacuhkanmu?" Tanya Nagisa tak mengerti.

"kau ingin aku kembali bukan? Berarti kau harus melakukannya.."

"aku tidak mengerti.. kau tidak akan kembali jika aku mengacuhkanmu, Karma-kun.. jika aku mengacuhkanmu, kita tak akan bisa seperti dulu.. kita..-"

"Kita memang tidak akan bisa seperti dulu, Nagisa." Kalimat Karma membuat Nagisa tercekat.

"Tidak akan bisa.." tegasnya. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Karma-kun.. aku tidak tau kenapa kau seperti ini. tapi kumohon beritahu aku.. apa salahku? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Karma mengepalkan tangannya.

"Nagisa.. "

"Kau menyimpan semua sendiri.. bagaimana aku bisa tau apa salahku? Karma-kun.. aku tidak mau semua berakhir seperti ini.."

"Kau.. salahmu karena membuatku tidak bisa melepasmu, Nagisa." ujar Karma cepat. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Apa?

"Kau tidak pernah pergi dari kepalaku. Apapun yang kulakukan, kau selalu muncul. kau tau apa salahku? Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Sekarang katakan padaku.. bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghapusmu dari ingatanku. Beritahu aku, Nagisa.."

"Karma-kun…"

"Kau muncul dalam tidurku.. dan saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak tidur, kau muncul dalam kepalaku."

"…."

"Kau tetap tersenyum padaku.. kau tetap memintaku menunggu meskipun aku meninggalkanmu.."

"Karma-kun.."

"Kau selalu mengejarku meskipun aku menghindarimu.."

"Karma-kun.. dengarkan-"

"KENAPA KAU SELALU ADA?" teriak Karma frustasi. Nagisa tertegun.. kemudian ia menunduk. Tangannya gemetar menahan kepalannya sendiri. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Karma.

"LALU KENAPA TIDAK DARI AWAL KAU MENGACUHKANKU?KENAPA TIDAK SEJAK KAU TAU APA KEPUTUSANKU KAU MENJAUHIKU?" teriak Nagisa.

"Karena.. karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah." Karma tersenyum tipis. Nagisa tertegun.

"Jika aku menjauhimu mulai sekarang, bisakah kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Karma pelan. Nagisa terdiam.. tidak.. dia terisak.

"Kau bodoh.. karena itulah aku tetap berusaha bersikap ramah kepadamu. Karena aku tau, jika aku melakukan keinginanku, kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Karma. Bahu Nagisa bergetar. Kenapa Karma melakukannya? Karma terlalu mengenal dirinya. Nagisa mengutuk kelemahannya itu. kelemahannya justru membuat Karma sengsara. Kemudian ia mendengar tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Karma.

"Kau melakukannya lagi.. kau menggigit bibirmu.. itu berarti kau sedang menyalahkan dirimu lagi, kan?" tanyanya. Suaranya berusaha dibuat ringan.

"Nagisa.. aku tidak akan bisa melepasmu jika kau seperti ini.. " lirih Karma. Nagisa terdiam.. apa yang harus dia lakukan? Karma mengulurkan tangannya. Nagisa menatap uluran tangan Karma bingung.

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri mulai hari ini.. jika esok aku harus menjauh darimu.. atau bahkan aku tidak muncul didepanmu lagi.. kau akan tetap menjadi Nagisa Shiota yang kuat. hidupmu sempurna, Nagisa.. kau memiliki banyak teman yang mau berteman denganmu. dengan itu aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi.." ujar Karma. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memiliki Asano Gakushuu untuk melindungimu. Dari apapun.. pastikan kau memberitahunya tentang tingkah gila ibumu.. jadi jika kau butuh bantuan atau tempat untuk menginap, kau bisa pergi kerumahnya.."

"Hentikan…"

"Kau memiliki Koro sensei yang pasti akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai anaknya.. hahaha.. kau tau kan, kau special dibandingkan yang lain.."

"Kumohon.."

"Hhh.. setidaknya, aku tidak harus cemas memikirkan keadaanmu jika kau sudah memiliki semuanya. Dan jika kau mau berjanji, kau bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik, Nagisa.." Nagisa berjalan cepat dan memeluk Karma erat.

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu, Karma-kun.. kau tidak akan kemana-mana.. karena itu kumohon maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." ujar Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

"Nagisa, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Akulah yang tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Kau mencintai Asano, itu bukan salahmu. Mungkin.. tuhan hanya sedang ingin bermain-main denganku." Jawab karma.

 _"Ya, tuhan tak pernah bosan bermain denganku.. kurasa."_ Imbuhnya dalam hati.

"aku.. aku tidak mau semua berubah, Karma-kun! Apa.. apa yang harus kulakukan.. katakan padaku, Karma-kun.. akan kulakukan!" ujar Nagisa panic. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia menjauhkan tubuh Nagisa. ia menatap wajah sembab itu. air mata dan sorot takut masih terlihat jelas disana. Karma tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam.

"sudah kukatakan tadi.." ujar karma setelah ia melepas ciumannya. " Kau hanya perlu.. mengacuhkan keberadaanku dan hidup dengan bahagia.." ucap Karma. Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau.. bisa melakukannya?" Karma tersenyum. Nagisa menatap karma nanar. Dia tak ingin menjawabnya. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia jawab. Nagisa hanya menangis. Dia tak ingin seperti ini. dan dia tak pernah sanggup untuk menjawabnya..

 **Season C- Summer**

Sejak saat itu, Nagisa tidak melihat Karma muncul diruang kelas. Bahkan setelah satu minggu.. satu bulan, Nagisa tidak bertemu dengan Karma. Nagisa sudah bertanya kepada Koro sensei tentang absennya Karma dari sekolah. Koro sensei hanya mengatakan bahwa Karma sudah mendapat izin dari sekolah untuk mendapat pengajaran privat.

"Jadi, kau setiap hari pergi ketempatnya untuk mengajarinya?" Tanya Isogai.

"Ya. Jadi hanya sensei yang tau dimana dia. Nurufufufu~"

"Kau curang, sensei! Kami juga ingin mengunjunginya!" seru Nakamura. Koro sensei hanya tertawa puas.

"sensei.. apa kau bisa membawaku kesana?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei menatap Nagisa sejenak. Kemudian wajahnya berubah ungu.

"Karma sedang dalam masa 'penyembuhan' Nagisa.. kalau kau memang ingin menemuinya,-" Koro sensei menepuk kepala Nagisa pelan. "Lakukanlah jika kau berubah pikiran. Jika tidak, sensei takut kau harus menunggu sampai dia sembuh." Lanjut Koro sensei. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Nagisa terdiam. Berubah pikiran? Apa maksudnya?

"Pasti tentang perasaanmu, Nagisa." Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Nakamura tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Nakamura-san.."

"Haah.. aku tidak tau kalau iblis merah itu ternyata sangat mencintaimu sampai seperti ini." ujar Nakamura sambil mengaitkan telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya dipunggung kepalanya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Jadi?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa mengernyit bingung.

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin menguji perasaanmu sekali lagi?" Tawar Nakamura. Nagisa terdiam.

"Kalau kau memang yakin kau mencintai Asano, kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Lanjutnya. Nagisa meremas-remas tangannya bingung. Nakamura tersenyum.

"Kau kebingungan?" Tanyanya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku yakin atau.."

"Shiota Nagisa!" Nakamura meninggikan suaranya. "Kau tidak tau? Kalau kau masih memikirkannya, itu berarti kau masih ragu!" Nakamura menyentil dahi Nagisa pelan. Nagisa terdiam. Lantas jika ia ragu, apa perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap melihat Asano? Nakamura menghela nafas.

"Nagisa.. perasaan suka itu rumit. Suka tidak selalu mencintai.. terkadang hanya berupa kekaguman.. terkadang hanya berupa delusi.. dan sedikit sekali yang menjadi cinta." Nasehat Nakamura. Nagisa menatap Nakamura.

"Hhh.. kalau begitu, kita akan melakukannya sekali lagi. Meyakinkan hatimu.. bagaimana?"

 **Season C- Summer**

Karma mengusap peluh didahinya. Perlahan ia membebat tubuh berbulu itu. disampingnya, seorang anak berambut coklat menatap Karma penuh harap.

"Yosh! Selesai. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Karma. Gadis kecil itu menerima makhluk berbulu hitam itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aa.. Terimakasih, Karma nii!"

"Jangan membuatnya dalam masalah lagi, Hoshi-chan~" Jawab Karma. Gadis itu mengangkat jempolnya dan berlari menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar bekerja dengan baik disini ya, Karma-kun?" Karma menoleh dan mendapati senseinya tengah menjilat es krim sambil membaca kitab sucinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sensei? Kukira sekolah sudah mulai libur. Jadi, apa aku masih harus belajar?" Tanya Karma.

"Nurufufufu~ tidak.. tentu saja sensei datang karena khawatir denganmu, Karma-kun.." ujar koro sensei. Karma menatap gurunya malas.

 _"Mana ada guru yang mengatakan dia khawatir dengan muridnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk membaca majalah dewasa dengan wajah mesum?"_

"Oh ya, ini hasil ujianmu." Koro sensei memberikan lembar ulangan kepada Karma. Karma memandang hasil ujiannya dengan alis terangkat. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah koro sensei.

"Hasil ujianmu memang turun. Tapi kau masih berada di zona aman." Koro sensei menepuk kepala Karma. Koro sensei mengusap rambut merah itu pelan. Karma terdiam. Nilainya tidak sebagus ujian sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang bagi seorang Karma, nilai ditangannya sangat buruk. Meskipun mungkin bagi beberapa orang dikelasnya, mendapat nilai seperti Karma sudah sangat membahagiakan. Kemudian ia merasa tentakel senseinya menekan-nekan pipinya.

"sayang sekali ya, Karma-kun~.. kau harus kalah dari asano semester ini.. kukira kau akan melejit karena aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk membawamu kemari." Ujar koro sensei dengan wajah penuh garis hijau. Karma menautkan alisnya tak suka. Ia kemudian melemparkan pisau anti sensei kepada gurita kuning itu.

"Fuufufufu~ belum berhasil, Karma-kun.." ejek koro sensei lagi. Karma menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah rumah-rumah kecil yang dibuatnya dan berjalan kesana. Ia membuka pintu rumah-rumah itu dan disambut oleh suara meong yang menyerbunya. Karma tersenyum kecil dan mengambil mangkuk besar untuk kemudian menuangkan makanan diatasnya. Karma menepuk kepala-kepala berbulu itu dan bangkit untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin sekali diucapkan oleh gurita kuning itu sejak tadi akhirnya terucap. Karma mengeringkan tangannya dan menoleh kearah senseinya.

"Hm? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau masih sering memimpikannya?"

"Tidak. tidak juga." Jawab Karma.

"Hm.. jadi, apa kau siap kembali kesekolah?" tanya Koro sensei. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Ya. Kurasa.." Jawab Karma. Koro sensei meliukkan tentakelnya dan entah darimana ia mengambil meja, kursi dan sebuah payung besar.

"Hhh.. memang musim panas ditengah kebun bunga matahari itu menyenangkan." Ujar koro sensei. Kini bahkan ia mengenakan kostum bunga matahari yang entah kenapa sangat cocok dengannya. Karma menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah senseinya.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Nyunya?"

"Teman-teman. Mereka melakukannya dengan baik?" Tanya Karma. Koro sensei tertawa.

"Mereka bahkan memenangkan taruhan dengan kelas A!" ujarnya bangga. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Taruhan?"

"Um. Siapa yang mendapat skor tertinggi dalam setiap pelajaran, mereka boleh melakukan apapun kepada kelas yang kalah. Seperti itu lah." Koro sensei meraih air mineral yang dilemparkan Karma dan meminumnya.

"Nakamura di bahasa Inggris. Isogai pelajaran Sosial, Okuda di mata pelajaran Kimia. Ugh.. dan terasaka serta yang lainnya di pelajaran ekonomi rumah tangga." Ujar Koro sensei lagi.

"Kau nampak tidak senang, sensei."

"KARENA AKU MENJANJIKAN SATU TENTAKEL UNTUK SETIAP NILAI TERTINGGI!" Teriak Koro sensei frustasi.

"Jadi kau akan kehilangan setidaknya.. enam tentakel?"

"Tujuh, Karma-kun.. TUJUH!" ujarnya. Karma tak bisa menahan diri untu tertawa. Koro sensei menatap surai merah disampingnya dan menepuknya pelan.

"sensei senang kau bisa menghadapi semua ketakutanmu dengan baik, Karma-kun." Ujar Koro sensei. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hhh.. ya.. Terimakasih, sensei." Ujarnya pelan. Koro sensei berubah pink saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Karma.

"Kau akan tinggal di rumahmu nanti?" tanya koro sensei. Karma mendengus.

"tentu saja. Aku akan meninggalkan rumah itu saat aku sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Akan kupastikan orang tua itu mendapatkan biaya perawatan dariku nanti." Ujar Karma datar. Koro sensei tersenyum.

"Ah benar.. aku melupakan sesuatu.. teman-temanmu mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Koro sensei.

"hee~ rupanya mereka merindukanku." Ujar Karma sambil tersenyum santai. "Jadi, apa yang mereka kirimkan untukku?"

"sensei meninggalkannya di gedung sekolah. Sebentar.. sensei ambil dulu." Koro sensei kemudian melesat. Karma menutup matanya untuk menghindari efek debu yang berterbangan.

" gurita!" Karma segera bangkit untuk membereskan hasil karya kucing-kucing kecilnya. Karma memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumah yang ia tempati tak terlalu besar. Rumah itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari pamannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sudah dua bulan ini Karma tinggal dirumah itu sambil merawat kucing-kucing yang memang ia pelihara disana. Ada dua orang yang tinggal dirumah itu selain Karma. Takenouchi-san dan putrinya, Hoshi. Takenouchi hanya wanita buta yang awalnya tidak memiliki kediaman. Karena itu ia sangat senang ketika Karma kecil – saat itu berumur sepuluh tahun- menawarinya dan Hoshi untuk merawat rumah pemberian pamannya itu. Karma tak sengaja menemukan mereka tengah menangis didekat sana.

"Karma-sama.. aku dan Hoshi akan pergi membeli makanan untuk kucing-kucing ini." Takenouchi keluar dari dalam rumah sambil menggandeng Hoshi. Karma mengernyit.

"Takenouchi-san, sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang membeli makanan untuk mereka. Dan berhenti memanggilku Karma-sama. Aku bukan tuanmu." Karma tertawa kecil. Takenouchi mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali.

"Taka pa. karenamulah hidup kami selamat." Ujarnya. Karma menghela nafas. Kemudian ia memegang bahu Takenouchi dan mendorongnya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Biar aku dan Hoshi saja yang membelinya." Titah Karma.

"Tapi, Karma nii.. kau kan sedang ada tamu." Ujar Hoshi.

"Oh, Guruku bisa menunggu. Nah, Hoshi-chan.. sekalian kau cek apa ada bahan makanan yang kurang? Aku akan mem-"

"Karma nii.. tamumu bukan guru besarmu. Lihat!" Tunjuk Hoshi. Karma menoleh dan terdiam. Ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat Shiota Nagisa berdiri disana.

"Nah, Karma-sama.. kalau begitu, kau temui saja tamumu. Biar kami yang turun untuk membelinya. Lagipula Hoshi sangat terampil untuk menjagaku." Ucap Takenouchi. Karma melirik kedua orang didepannya ragu.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. Hoshi-chan, jaga ibumu baik-baik. Dan jika kau butuh bantuan jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku. Dan ingat saat kau hendak mendaki bukit ini, jangan lupa untuk.." Hoshi tertawa melihat kekhawatiran Karma.

"Aku masih ingat semua yang kau ajarkan padaku, Karma-nii. Kalau begitu temui saja dulu temanmu itu. jaa!" Hoshi menggandeng tangan ibunya dan berlalu dari hadapan Karma. Karma melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menghela nafas berat. Ia tak tau pasti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. berhadapan dengan Nagisa lagi? Apa ia benar-benar siap? Tapi Karma tak mungkin terus menghindarinya kan? setidaknya, dia sudah mendapakan kesempatan itu dua bulan ini. jadi, sekarang dia harus bisa menghadapi ini semua. Karma menoleh dan memasang senyuman khasnya.

"Yo, Nagisa~" Sapanya. Nagisamasih berdiri disana dalam diam. Wajahnya datar. Karma sampai tak tau apa yang harus ia katakana selanjutnya.

"Karma-kun.." Panggilan lembut dari bibir Nagisa entah kenapa langsung memuat hati Karma merasa.. sedikit teranggu.

"Hmm~? sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Tawar Karma. Nagisa menggeleng pelan. Karma mengangk alisnya heran. Jadi?

"Karma-kun.. smpai kapan kau akan menghindar dariku?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Namun cukup untuk dijangkau oleh telinga Karma.

"Nagisa, aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya-"

"Tidak taukah kau bahwa hal itu membuatku tersiksa?" potong Nagisa. Karma langsung terdiam. Tunggu.. harusnya tidak begitu!

"Nagisa, maafkan aku tapi.. aku hanya ingin menenagkan semuanya. Ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu. Aku disini karena aku ingin melawannya. Melawan semua mimpi buruk yang selalu kudapatkan."

"aku mimpi burukmu?"

"Bukan! Maksudku.. kau mengerti, Nagisa. aku sudah mengaakan semuanya padamu."

"Tidak. kalau saja bukan karena Ishida-san menceritakan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ayahmu atau dengan kakakmu –aku bahkan tak tau kau punya kakak!-, aku tidak akan mengerti." Nagisa menunduk. Karma terdiam.

"Nagisa, itu bukan salahmu. Aku hanya tidak menganggap itu hal yang penting. Itu saja." Jawab karma.

"Hey.. apa aku.. masih menjadi beban untukmu?"Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak. dan asal kau tau, kau tidak pernah menjadi beban untukku, Nagisa." Jawab Karma.

"Kau tidak membuatku merasa seperti itu." lirih Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

"Ne, Karma-kun.." Nagisa kembali memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Apa.. kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tercekat. Dia tak menyangka Nagisa akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

 _"Haa.. sekarang bagaimana, hm?"_ Pikirnya. Karma terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa diam. Ia tak menjawab. Karma menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil menatap surai biru yang menunduk itu.

"Sayangnya.. aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Kau masih saja berlari dikepalaku. Dan ya.. aku masih mencintaimu." Ucapnya. Ia melihat bahu Nagisa bergetar.

"Ah, tapi tak apa.. tak perlu kau fikirkan, Nagisa.. aku tau kau lebih memilih Asano. Dan itu tak akan menjadi masalah. Aku akan belajar untuk melupakan bahwa aku mencintaim-"

"Jangan. Jangan melupakannya!" Potong Nagisa. suaranya bergetar.

"Eh?"

"Jangan berusaha.. jangan beljar untuk melupakan rasa itu.." kemudian Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

"Nagisa.." Nagisa melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jangan melupakanku. Jangan biarkan aku hilang dari kepalamu. Dan jangan berhenti mencintaiku." Nagisa kini sudah berada tepat didepan Karma. Karma kehilangan kata-kata. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Apa Asano melakukan sesuatu sampai kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mendengus kemudian tanpa peringatan memeluk Karma.

"Tidak.. aku.. aku saja yang terlalu bodoh." Bisiknya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Um. Aku tidak akan ada disini jika aku tidak yakin." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas lega. Dan tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Nagisa.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa memanggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"aku.. mencintaimu." Ujarnya pelan. Karma membeku. Telinganya baik-baik saja kan? Nagisa melepas pelukannya dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Karma. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Karma.

"Nagisa? kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Kami akan berlibur di Okinawa dan melakukan pembunuhan disana. Tentu saja kau harus ikut! Koro sensei menunggu kita diujung kebun." ujar Nagisa. Karma melihat surai biru itu terbelai hembusan angin. Kemudian ia menahan langkahnya sehingga Nagisa harus menghentikan langkahnya. Nagisa menoleh dan menemukan Karma tengah menatapnya dalam. Bibir itu tersenyum. Kemudian dalam satu tarikan, Nagisa sudah berada dalam jarak peluk. Karma menunduk.

"Tadaima." Kemudian bibirnya menyapu bibir Nagisa lembut. Nagisa tidak menolak. Tidak juga bingung dan terkejut dengan ciuman itu. ia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian Karma melepas ciumannya dan menatap manik Nagisa yang berkilat-kilat senang.

"Okaeri, Karma-kun." Dan sekali lagi Nagisa mengubur wajahnya di dada Karma. Karma menengadah menatap hamparan langit biru didepannya. angin berhembus pelan.

 _"Setelah ini.. semua akan baik-baik saja bukan, Kaa-san?"_

 **-END**

 **Saya terharu bisa bikin onesarhoot ini jadi panjang.*padahal gara-gara terlalu semangat nyiksa karma *plak.**

 **Jaa!~**


End file.
